


My Grand Order....Wait My What Now?!?

by NazoAO3



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Coping Mechanisms, Don't copy to another site, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Medication, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Summoning, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: STARTS POST-FUYUKI SO SPOILERS FOR THE PROLOGUE!!!I finally got a device capable of play Grand Order so I figured I'd write this.An Autistic version of my OC(maybe it's because of my own Autism but I find writing my OC this way soothing) is invited to Chaldea to fill a quota. Despite being weak in Magecraft and having little knowledge of the greater Nasuverse lore(Seriously it's alot to keep track of and I'm not gonna pretend to understand it) as per the game canon. But after Fuyuki is when the path we know begins to diverge. Join him on this new path won't you? And let's hope he can learn to cope with all this....atleast he's got his Meds.
Relationships: Pairings Pending - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My Grand Order....Wait My What Now?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracul's starting Servant pool are based on who I had by the time I finished the Prologue. Haven't decided on how future summons will be decided, but I might refer to my account if I get a draw I really like.
> 
> Mash(obviously)  
> Marie Antoinette(I was kinda hoping the my special 4 Star for making my first summon would be someone I know)  
> Romulus(ROMA!)  
> Shakespeare(Really like him in the anime so far, kinda feel bad I haven't used him yet. But....)  
> Medea  
> Medusa  
> Hassan of The Serenity  
> Kiyohime(I-I honestly can't believe I drew them. I'm gonna chalk it up to the fact I joined and started playing during the 2020 Valentines Day Event. Seems like a good time to roll for female Servants)  
> Diarmuid Ua Duibhne(Well that is....that is certainly a name)  
> Charles-Henri Sanson(Why are so many of these names long?)  
> Arash(Only Archer for a long time but got any use)  
> Billy The Kid(I'm sorry Arash! But it's Billy The 'Fucking' Kid! and I knew what I'd be facing at the end of Fuyuki. I needed a strong Archer who doesn't kill themselves when using their Noble Phantasm)  
> Caster Cu(He was the last one since you get him for beating the Prologue)
> 
> I know it may seem like a small number but I was kinda afraid if I kept summoning at the rate I was that I was gonna get addicted....but I'm gonna have to keep going. I am in desperate need of a Saber.
> 
> THIS JUST IN!!! My need for a Saber is no longer the case. While writing this Chapter I have finally made my first Saber draw! And oh my god I can not believe my fucking luck on this. I kid you not when I say that I have drawn Altera AKA Attila the Hun as my first and currently only Saber! She will be in the story but not until a little later.

_**Organization for the Preservation of Human Order, Finis Chaldea, a laboratory-observatory stationed in the arctic with a self-explanatory goal and purpose. But all is not well, a tragic incident and loss to great to measure now leaves them on their own as the push forward with their mission to save Humanity....no pressure right?** _

* * *

"Is Senpai still asleep?" asked a teen girl with short lilac hair and lavender eyes with a pair of rectangular frame glasses over them. She was dressed casually in a grey hoodie over a black shirt, over a white collar shirt, with a red tie, a black skirt and tights and brown shoes. This was Demi-Servant **Mash Kyrielight** and the only known **Shielder** Class Servant(to my knowledge not including spoilers). The one stood before her was the target of her question was Dr. Romani Archaman, acting Director of Chaldea after the death of former Director Olga Marie Animusphere. He wore his messy light orange hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his green eyes and has dressed in the staff's white and green medical uniform plus a pair of white gloves.

"I'm afraid so. Despite having amazing compatibility when it comes to being a Master, he's still rather green and lackluster when it comes to being a Mage. He just can't manage 6 Servants, he doesn't have the Mana for it. How he even managed to pull 5 other Servant's from the **Guardian** **Heroic Spirit Summoning System** or " **FATE** " as we call it is beyond me. It only began functioning properly after your 'transformation'. I realize we used your Noble Phantasm as a Catalyst to strengthen the connection between Chaldea and the Singularity via the FATE system. *Sigh* Da Vinci and I never considered he could use it to send a summoning request AND as a portal to bring them to the Singularity. HOW DID HE EVEN DO THAT?!" Dr. Roman explained before suddenly shouting....the man, like everyone is under alot of stress. Especially considering he rocketed from Head of Medical Staff to DIRECTOR OF ALL OF CHALDEA!

"But why? While somewhat fatigued, he seemed to actually be managing quite well in Fuyuki despite the circumstances" Mash asked. They were all shocked needless to say. When all of a sudden, during a battle her Master is blown back. Naturally being a Shielder she went to his defense. No one not even him expected that while grabbing her shield to pull himself up, that his Magic Circuits would flare up all over his body and connect him to FATE. Nor did them expect the Summoning System to actually activate and produce a Servant to teleport to the Singularity by way of said connection. but lo and behold that is in fact what had happened. As standing before them in that moment was **3-Star Lancer** Class Servant **Romulus** , the founder and first King of Rome!

"We actually have a theory on that. Da Vinci and I think it's because you all landed in a Grail War. While corrupted, it was still the Holy Grail. While Servants are maintained by their Master's Mana both for and after the summoning during Grail Wars. The Grail does most of the, I guess you could say 'Heavy Lifting'. Masters however only summon 1 Servant during a Grail War, but he went and called 5 of them. I'd count you among them Mash but I think you technically 'summoned' before you two entered the Singularity. And then he went and made that temporary contract with Caster. Frankly I'm amazed he didn't collapse sooner" the doctor explained.

"So basically the Grail was taking some of the strain off him. But now that we're back he no longer has that benefit. What will we do Doctor? We can't move forward if Senpai stays like this. And what if he only gets worse and never wakes?" Mash said starting to freak-out. Roman just sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be alright. You all did an amazing job in that singularity. I know we can do this. Now why don't you go see the other's while I keep an eye on Dracul, okay?" he told her. Taking a deep breath Mash calmed herself down and smiled at the doctor before leaving to go see her fellow Servant's in one of the lounges.

* * *

"Hey Mash! How's the Sheriff doin?" a cheery voice asked from one of the couches. Said voice belonged to a young short-ish teen messy blonde hair. He was dressed like he was from the Old West, complete with a holster for his revolver. The only thing that seemed odd about his outfit were the metal bracers he wore. This was **3-Star Archer** class Servant **Billy The Kid** , and with him in the lounge were 4 other people. Sitting at a kotatsu was a teenage girl with teal hair, yellow pupiless eyes and had white horns of somekind coming out the sides of her head. She wore a blue-ish green kimono and was holding a gold and black folding fan. She was **3-Star Berserker** class Servant **Kiyohime**. Romulus was leaning against a wall still as intimidating as when he was summoned, with his imposing stature along with his black and red eyes.

 **Cú Chulainn** , most famous for his **3-Star Lancer** incarnation had sadly instead been summoned this time around as a **3-Star Caster** Class. He was a blue-haired, red-eyed man who wore his hair in a mullet that reaches his mid-back. He was dressed in a set of robes with a fur-lined hood and also wore a pair of silver earrings. Last amongst the group their **Rider** and the **4-Star** Servant. She was **Marie Antoinette** the last Queen of France before the French Revolution. Marie was a short but elegant woman in a sleeveless red dress with a miniskirt, red gloves and white knee high high-heel boots. She also had blue eyes and white hair with very long ponytails. What always drew peoples eyes however was her large hat that strongly resembled a pincushion. It was only a wonder how she balanced it on her head at all times.

"Still asleep. Dr. Roman says that without the Fuyuki Grail supplying extra Mana Senpai can't properly sustain us. The Doctor says everything is going to be fine. But if Dracul-Senpai doesn't wake up then what will we do?" Mash told them as she sat next to Marie and rested her head on the table. They all had their own reactions to the new. The Queen frowned as she sipped her tea. The King huffed as he pushed off the wall. Kiyohime's eyes narrowed as the temperature rose a few degrees around her. And the Outlaw gained an sad look as he considered leaving to have a smoke.

Cú sighed and leaned into the couch. "I was afraid of this. I figured since you two weren't from the Singularity that he wouldn't be connected to the Grail. Therefore I thought he was summoning you lot all on his own, *Sigh* looks like I was wrong....fantastic" he told them all. He then thought of something. "Hey, there are 47 other Masters right?" he asked Mash.

"Yes, but they're all currently in cryostasis to keep them alive after Professor Lev's betrayal. Why do you ask Cú-san?" she questioned looking quite confused. The Caster didn't answer at first but instead adopted a pondering look.

"I was just wonder'in. I don't know how many Servant's each of your Master's were expected to summon, but even if it was just 1 each I still imagine maintaining them all wouldn't be a 100% guarantee. For one reason or another you know? Like if someone summoned a Servant that was to much for them, or maybe summoned a Berserker but not being suited towards maintaining that kind of Servant. I'm just say'in that shouldn't a place like this be prepared for if something's wrong with one of it's Master?" he explained to his fellow Servants.

"Usually yes. But with the damage and death toll from the betrayal and Chadea being cut off from the world we lack the manpower, resources and access to be fully functional. We do have Mana Reactors but they're mainly used for the training hall so that Servants don't disappear or are weakened for to long from Mana Loss. Da Vinci is working on repairing them, but it's going to take quite some time since she is the only one right now qualified to fix them. We only have 1 running right now and it can barely produce extra Mana in it's state" Mash explained. The Heroes all looked down at the news....all except Cú. Cú looked to be more in thought.

"What about the Grail?" he asked to which they all looked at him confused. "Ya know. The one ya got from Fuyuki? I mean there's no wish to get out of it, but ya still have it. You can just feel the Mana coming off that thing. Even a small one like the Lesser Grail could be a **HUGE** Mana Battery for a place like this" the Caster gained an amused look as the faces of the others shifted from confused to surprised. "What? it's one of the most important Relics in history. It's the whole point of the war, what-else were ya gonna do with it? Use it's as a centerpiece?" Cú asked with a laugh.

"Eh? Eh? EEEEHHHH~~~?!?" the young Demi-Servant could only yell out in shock as she processed this revelation. And then....she ran. Mash outright fled the room as she realized Dr. Romani needed to be made aware of how Cú just saved the day.

* * *

The infirmary was as sterile white and boring as one would expect it to be. Needless to say this isn't where Dracul wanted to wake up. Dracul had short hair like Mash only brown, messy/shaggier and stopped at the middle of his ears rather than past them. He also had a blonde lock in his front bangs. His bright hazel eyes groggily looked around the room. He vaguely recalled what had happened before waking up here. So much fire, so much death and pain, the Servants....oh right. He was a Master now. The **Only** Master left.

**FUCK**

He was cut out for this at all. Atleast that's what he thought. But here he was with 6 Servants, he wasn't even sure how! Things just kept escalating! His Magecraft wasn't at a level cut out for a Grail War, summoning was the only way he could make himself useful at the time. In hindsight maybe he did go alittle overboard. It was starting to come back to him now Director Olga Marie was dead, Mash became a Demi-Servant, Lev was a traitor, all of Humanity outside Chadea was extinct, King Arthur and Leonardo Da Vinci were women for some reason! Yeah....it's alot to take in. Dracul had no idea how long he was out for, but he knew it was long enough that he felt to restless to keep laying in bed.

"I'm glad they didn't put me in a gown atleast, I hate those things. I guess I better find someone" Dracul muttered to himself as he stood to his full 6' and stretched as he made his way to the door. As he expected the hallway was completely empty. Sighing he turned left and started walking. He took it slow just to be safe. He wasn't in pain or sore per-se but he just felt....off. Again he didn't know how long he was asleep but somehow he got the feeling it was longer than he would've preferred. "Annnd~ I still haven't run into anyone. God, just how many people did we lose?" he asked aloud.

"I won't give you the exact numbers. But it's more than we'd care to admit" Dr. Romani told him as he rounded the corner in front of Dracul. "It's good to see you awake. I was just coming to check-in on you again. The fact your up and about is even better....but as a Doctor I do think you should still be resting" he said with a sheepish chuckle. Dracul scratched his cheek as he looked away, he to wearing a sheepish expression.

"Yeah~ Sorry about that Doctor. I like sleeping and all, but I just felt like I had to get up and start moving. I'm surprisingly restless when I'm not lazing around. Don't be surprised if you find me pacing every once in a while" he explained. "So....what have I missed? I don't know how long I've been out but I doubt it hasn't been eventful" the young Master asked leaning against the wall in an effort to keep still, but couldn't help lightly tapping his foot.

"Well to start you've been asleep for about 4 or 5 days. We've been trying to get things back in order while you slept. But then you wouldn't wake up, so we had to look into why that was. Turns out the Grail from the Singularity was doing alot of the work in terms of maintaining your Servants. So Da Vinci and I were trying find a to take the stress off you so you'd wake up. Ultimately it was actually Caster who came up with the solution. Essentially we're using the Grail you all picked up in Fuyuki as a battery for our 1 working Mana Reactor and set up a sort support system, that way you can get to keep some of your own mana and not have to sever any of their contracts" Romani explained before looking embarrassed. "Frankly I can't believe we didn't think of it sooner. I mean Caster had a point. What **WERE** we gonna do with the Grail?" the doctor lightly laughed while scratching the the back of his head.

"You know. For a guy who complains about being a Caster, he sure seems good at being a Caster. Still I'm glad to be up now....so glad that apparently I didn't realize I'm shirtless" Dracul said taking notice of the red peeking into his vision as he finished sharing a laugh with the doctor which forced his head down slightly. Turning to the windows that lined the hall he finally manged to see what his **Command Seal** looked like. Like all Command Seals it was red in color. Why it was on his chest he had no idea but from what he knew they tended to vary from person to person, and oh boy did his vary. Dracul's Command Seal took the form of what seemed to be a horse skull in the center of a circle broken into 4 pieces, and finishing off the seal was a ring of Ruins around the circle(Darksiders Symbol). "I know it's not on the back of my hand like most Command Seal's. But should it be this big? I mean it takes up most of my upper torso" he asked turning to the doctor.

"Can't say. I've never seen a Command Seal like yours before. But now that your up I have to ask. What now? I think we've gotten things fixed enough that we don't need to worry for atleast alittle while" the question made Dracul stop and think for a moment.

"Now? I think it's time we get started Doctor. Let's get this **Grand Order** underway....shall we?" 


End file.
